


Forms

by Itscalledthedistrict



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alec Lightwood Deserves Nice Things, Established Relationship, Family, M/M, Malec Week 2016, Malec as parents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-14
Updated: 2016-08-14
Packaged: 2018-08-08 15:56:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7763986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Itscalledthedistrict/pseuds/Itscalledthedistrict
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He knew they were old, but did the school ever update their forms? These still said that the first parent was the 'father' and the second was the 'mother'. Magnus wasn't very bothered by it... It was kind of amusing, putting himself as the 'father' and Alec as the 'mother'.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forms

**Author's Note:**

> This can be read as a human AU, alternate dimension AU, or as future canon. I'll leave it up to you how you'd like to read it.

Magnus hated this time of season. Not because of the back to school shopping (in fact he quite enjoyed it), or because of the alarm that went off before 06:00 (like he and Alec didn’t wake up at that time anyways. Mental alarm clocks are a bitch). No, it was because of all the _paperwork_ that the new school year required him to do.

Alec offered to do some of it for him, but Magnus refused. Alec already had so much work from the Institute to do, so he probably wouldn’t be able to complete it all by the deadline (and he was _not_ going to put up with Max’s pouty face since he didn’t get a sticker for turning his forms in on time). Plus, last time Alec tried to do it he ended up feeling terrible because he didn’t know the answer to all the questions. Magnus tried to reassure him that it was okay but he was still visibly upset through dinner.

The paperwork didn’t used to bother Magnus, but that was when the boys were younger and new to the district. You’d think that after all this time the school would have this information on file but _noooo._ The school must not be that smart.

The information was always the same. Name, birthdate, current grade level, address… yeah, didn’t they have this on file somewhere? Better yet, couldn't they do all this on the web?

However, one thing on the files had always confused Magnus. He knew they were old, but did the school ever update their forms? These still said that the first parent was the 'father' and the second was the 'mother'. The newer forms would say something like 'parent/guardian' or 'contact #1'. Magnus wasn't very bothered by it, but he did kind of wish they'd change it. It wasn't fair that the school still assumed all families would be composed of a man and a woman.  

It was kind of amusing though, putting himself as the 'father' and Alec as the 'mother'. Alec didn’t know it, but Magnus has been doing that since the boys were first enrolled in school. He figured he was safe, because Alexander is a pretty masculine name and no one had ever called Alec 'mrs' at a school meeting. 

Without a second thought, Magnus wrote the familiar name of ‘Alexander Lightwood-Bane’ beside the word ‘Mother’ and filled out the rest of his contact information.

A couple of weeks later the forms were the last thing on Magnus's mind. Instead, he was spending the day organising his books while the boys were at school and Alec was at work. Magnus ran his business from home, much like he did when he still lived in his apartment. Sometimes his thoughts wandered back to the days where Alec hadn't been in his life. He can’t imagine having that life now- especially since it seemed so boring. Even the moments spent on paperwork couldn’t compare to the boredom he felt before finding Alec.

 _Think of the angel and he shall appear_ , Magnus thought as he heard the door slam. Alec walked into their bedroom and gave Magnus a small peck before moving to put his bag away.

“Is there a reason you’re home this early or did you just miss me that much darling?” Magnus teased as Alec sat on the foot of the bed.

“Rafe’s teacher called today and asked if one of us could pick him up from book club after school. There wasn’t much going on at the Institute today so I decided to come home to pick him up.” Alec said as he watched Magnus sort through his (many) books.

Magnus paused and looked up at Alec. “Why do I feel like there’s more to it than that?”

“Well, the teacher did call me ‘Mrs. Lightwood-Bane’ over the phone. With Jace listening in. That I may never live down.”

Magnus laughed as he put the next book on the shelf. Alec frowned. “First Jace, and now you. Why is this so humorous? She thought my name was Alexandra. In what universe does Alexandra look like Alexander?”

“Well I hate to break it to you sweetheart, but there are only two letters that make Alexandra different than Alexander.”

Alec groaned and laid back on the bed. “Why would she think my name was Alexandra and that I was Rafael’s mother?”

Suddenly it made sense to Magnus. His eyes widened a little as he turned to get the next pile of books. Alec was able to pick up on Magnus’s attitude change quickly. Sometimes Magnus really hated that Alec knew him so well.

(No, he didn’t. He loved it; loved that Alec had taken the time to know him more than he knew himself. Small things like that reminded Magnus of Alec's undeniable love for him. It never ceased to make him feel warm inside.)

“Do you know something I don’t?” Alec asked as he sat up. Magnus tried to ignore the question as he sorted through the paperbacks. Alec sighed, standing up and wrapping his arms around his husband’s middle. “Magnus,” he said, letting out a breath against Magnus’s shoulder, “you put my name down as the mother on our children’s forms, didn’t you?”

Magnus chuckled, turning in Alec’s arms. “Well, you are the mother hen dear. I never thought that someone would look at your name and think you were a woman though.”

Alec smiled, pressing his forehead to his love’s. “That’s okay. I might’ve put you as the mother on all of their sports forms.”

Magnus playfully hit Alec’s shoulder before taking his hand. “So I guess we’re both their mothers then?”

Alec leaned forward. “I think we’re better at being their fathers.” he said before pressing his lips to Magnus’s.

He couldn’t agree more.

**Author's Note:**

> The forms at my school still require us to write our 'father' and 'mother''s names. My friend then told me that it seemed like he would be doomed to be the mother on his and his future husband's kid's forms. I don't know much about Rafael and Max, but I do love the idea of Malec being parents. I'm also trying to figure out how to write them, so hopefully they aren't too OOC. 
> 
> Happy Malec week everyone!


End file.
